Kamen Riders' Final Forms
In every installment of the Kamen Rider series in the Heisei Era, there is a Kamen Rider who gains a form that is the strongest or the last form that the series can provide, called a Final Mode. Mainly, this is reserved for the titular Kamen Rider, but there are other Riders who have obtained a Final Form. The predecessor of the Final Forms came from the Showa-Era Rider, Kamen Rider Stronger, with his Charge Up form. The name comes from Kamen Rider Decade, where Decade had access to the nine previous main Kamen Riders' (from Kuuga to Kiva) Final Forms in cards called "Final KamenRide" Cards while in his own Final Form. Kamen Rider Stronger Final Forms *Kamen Rider Stronger **Charge Up Form Masked-rider-stronger.jpg|Stronger Charge Up Form Kamen Rider Kuuga Final Forms *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Ultimate Form Krk-KuugaUF.png|Kuuga Ultimate Form Kamen Rider Agito Final Forms *Kamen Rider Agito **Shining Form *Kamen Rider Gills **Exceed Mode Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form.jpg|Agito Shining Form GillsExceed.jpg|Gills Exceed Mode Kamen Rider Ryuki Final Forms *Kamen Rider Ryuki **Ryuki Survive *Kamen Rider Knight **Knight Survive *Kamen Rider Zolda **Zolda Survive (Concept art; not shown in series' run) *Kamen Rider Raia **Raia Survive (Concept art; not shown in series' run) *Kamen Rider Ouja **Ouja Survive (S.I.C. Exclusive; not shown in series' run) *Kamen Rider Odin **Odin Survive (S.I.C. Exclusive; not shown in series' run) *Kamen Rider Tiger **Tiger Survive (S.I.C. Exclusive; not shown in series' run) *Kamen Rider Ryuga **Ryuga Survive (S.I.C. Exclusive; not shown in series' run) Ryuki survive.jpg|Ryuki Survive Kamen Rider Knight Survive Form.jpg|Knight Survive Kamen_rider_zolda_Survive_by_Mastvid.jpg|Zolda Survive raiasurv.jpg|Raia Survive Ouja_Survive.jpg|Ouja Survive Kamen rider odin survive by innoitra jiruga5.jpg|Odin Survive Tiger_Survive.jpg|Tiger Survive Ryuga_Survive.jpg|Ryuga Survive Kamen Rider 555 Final Forms *Kamen Rider Faiz **Blaster Form BlasterForm.jpg|Faiz Blaster Form Kamen Rider Blade Final Forms *Kamen Rider Blade **King Form *Kamen Rider Garren **King Form (S.I.C. Exclusive; not shown in series' run) *Kamen Rider Chalice **Wild Form *Kamen Rider Leangle **King Form (Appeared once - Transforming into Category King of Clubs Tarantula Undead rather than into a completely new form in series; true King form S.I.C Exclusive) Blade-BladeKing.jpg|Blade King Form Garren_King_Form_by_AjDrawer.jpg|Garren King Form Kamen Rider Chalice Wild Form.jpg|Chalice Wild Form Leangle King.jpg|Leangle King Form Kamen Rider Hibiki Final Forms *Kamen Rider Hibiki **Sōkō/Armed Form KamenRiderArmedHibiki.jpg|Hibiki Armed Form Kamen Rider Kabuto Final Forms *Kamen Rider Kabuto **Kabuto Hyper Form *Kamen Rider Gatack **Hyper Form (Appeared only in the Hyper Battle DVD) KamenRiderKabutoHyperForm.jpg|Kabuto Hyper Form Krk-GatackHF-Default.jpg|Gatack Hyper Form Kamen Rider Den-O Final Forms *Kamen Rider Den-O **Climax Form (For the Imagin) **Liner Form (For the Rider alone) *Kamen Rider Zeronos **Zero Form Climax Form.jpg|Den-O Climax Form Den-O-Liner.jpg|Den-O Liner Form Kamen Rider Zeronos Zero Form.jpg|Zeronos Zero Form Kamen Rider Kiva Final Forms *Kamen Rider Kiva **Emperor Form *Kamen Rider Ixa **Rising Ixa *Kamen Rider Arc **Arc Legend Kiva268fo3.jpg|Kiva Emperor Form Kamen Rider Ixa Rising Form.jpg|Rising Ixa Kamen Rider Arc Legendorga Form.jpg|Arc Legend Kamen Rider Decade Final Forms *Kamen Rider Decade **Complete Form *Kamen Rider Diend **Complete Form (Movie Exclusive) Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form with Booker.jpg|Decade Complete Form Kamen Rider DiEnd Complete Form.jpg|Diend Complete Form Kamen Rider W Final Foms *Kamen Rider Double **CycloneJoker Xtreme *Kamen Rider Accel **Accel Trial *Kamen Rider Eternal **Eternal Strengthening Armament Mode CJX.jpg|Double CycloneJoker Xtreme KamenRiderAccelTrialForm.jpg|Accel Trial 602420 307388736033982 1980102520 n.jpg|Eternal Strengthening Armament Mode Kamen Rider OOO Final Forms *Kamen Rider OOO **Putotyra Combo (No longer used after series finale) *Kamen Rider Birth **Birth Day Screen shot 2011-05-03 at 10.19.27 PM.png|OOO Putotyra Combo KamenRiderBirthCLAWsForm.jpg|Birth Day Kamen Rider Fourze Final Forms *Kamen Rider Fourze **Cosmic States *Kamen Rider Meteor **Meteor Storm Kamen Rider Fourze Cosmic State.jpg|Fourze Cosmic States Kamen Rider Meteor Storm Form edit.jpg|Meteor Storm Kamen Rider Wizard Final Forms *Kamen Rider Wizard **Unknown *Kamen Rider Beast **Unknown Category:Kamen Riders Category:Rider Forms